Journey to being a Diaper Lover
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Since you all liked "Mommy's little babies MI style" I had decided to make another story! Randall had gotten in a Hit-and-Run accident and has been left with a bad spineal injury. Will Randall get over it his new injury? Or will he be completly humilated? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters Inc... Darn... enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The News

Randall groaned his eyes squeezed tight. His whole body ached and barely had enough strength to lift himself up. He rolled on his side, curling into the fetal position. He felt himself laying on something soft.

He opened his eyes to see he was on a bed. He looked at it in confusion.

How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was walking to work. He tried to lift himself up but fell back on the bed. He flinched.

He looked around. He was in a white walled room. A TV was on the wall in front of the bed. Two chairs were standing a few feet away.

He looked at himself.

His chest and top left arm was covered in bandages. He was about to remove the covers when he heard the door open. He looked up at it.

The door opened to reveal a female purple monster with tentacles for arms, for stubbed legs, large hazel eyes behind blue glasses, wearing a doctor coat.

"Cheryal?" Randall asked.

She smiled and went over to him.

Randall looked at her.

"Wh-what's going on? How did I get here?" He asked.

"You don't remember honey?"

He shook his head.

"You've been in the hospital for a little over two weeks now."

"Two weeks?" He exclaimed, trying to sit up. He yelped in pain and fell back into his pillow. "How? I-I was supposed to be at work!"

"Honey, you were in a hit and run accident. The driver got away. But your friends have been visiting you nearly every day."

"Friends?" he echoed. He didn't have friends. Unless…she couldn't be thinking of his co-workers… could she?

Just then the door knocked and open.

Sulley's head poked in.

"Um are we allowed to see him?" Sulley asked.

Cheryal smiled. "Of course."

She stroked his bandaged covered head and left.

Randall looked at them. He frowned as they walked in.

"What are you idiots doing here? Come to laugh at my pain?" he hissed.

He grimaced in pain.

Fungus went up to him.

"Relax sir. You've been through a lot. You need to rest."

Randall sighed.

"So how are feeling Randall?" Celia asked.

"What am I supposed to feel? I'm tired, I'm in pain, I was in a coma for two weeks! How in God's name am I supposed to feel?" He snapped.

"Sir, please, Dr. Grove said…."

"To hell with Dr. Grove! I'm not wasting one second here and have my scores go down! I might as well be incontinent!"

Fungus shuffled his feet. "Well…"

"Well what?"

Fungus let out a nervous laugh and grabbed the clipboard that was hanging next to the bed. He handed it to his scare partner.

"Promise you won't lose your temper?" Fungus asked him.

"No," Randall answered, looking at the clipboard. He face turned into a look of pure anger. "What?"

Fungus gave him a nervous smile.

"All of you out." He growled.

They all headed out.

"Not you Fungus! You stay put!"

Fungus immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at him. Sulley turned around before he shut the door.

"Randall, are you sure…"

"OUT!"

Sulley shut the door. Randall looked at his assistant with anger burning in his eyes. Fungus gulped as he looked at him.

"Care to explain this to me Fungus?" He hissed.

"W-w-w-w-well sir… you see…. When the car hit you… it kinda damaged your s-s-s-s-spine…"

"WHAT? What do you mean my spine is damaged?"

Outside the door the gang was listening in on Randall's and Fungus's conversation.

"Man… Randall isn't happy about his condition." George replied.

"How would he?" Claws asked. "Randall's whole life basically revolves around work. Can you remember the last time since Randall had taken a sick day?"

Everyone shook their head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M WEARING DIAPERS?"

"And he just now finds out…" Mike replied, laughing.

Sulley scowled his friend. "Mike… Randall just woke up from a coma. He got hit by a car. His spine his damaged and…"

"I CAN'T WORK?"

"And he just found out that he can't work. Can't you at least act a little sympathetic towards him? He must be devastated."

And sure enough they could hear Randall cussing and yelling. Instantly Cheryal ran through.

"Excuse me boys." She replied running in the room. In the room Randall was so upset he didn't even notice Cheryal run in.

She had heard everything from when Fungus had called her. She knew that the only way he was going to calm down was by her or Emilia.

Emilia was a ten foot brown furred female monster with brown hair and blue eyes, her and along with Cheryal, had adopted Randall when he was a baby. They were married. A happy gay female couple.

Cheryal had pulled her son into a hug, shushing him gently.

"Randall honey calm down. Shh. It's okay. Shh…"

Randall calmed down a bit but he was still upset. Tears had started to form in his eyes. He didn't like crying and wiped the tears coming in his eyes. Cheryal gently wiped a falling tear from his cheek. She gave him a gentle smile.

Randall sighed…. He only hoped nothing could get worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Homecoming

Randall wasn't happy after he learned about his new injury, missing two weeks of scares that he could've collected, and his new temporary incontinent.

Cheryal, being a nurse, was only one on the staff that Randall trusted when it came to the diapers. Even though he put up a rough fight, Cheryal and another nurse managed to get it on him.

Cheryal and Emilia had agreed that it was time for him to come home. They had made some agreements with him on account that he won't be able to move that much. So he would be staying at their house and confined to either his bed or the couch. Randall groaned when he heard this, but he knew that he had no choice.

Emilia had picked him up from the hospital and had strapped him in the back of the car. Randall just stared at the ceiling of the car, the tip of his tail swishing from side to side. He couldn't get over the horrible crinkling sound of the diaper every time he moved.

Emilia looked in the mirror to see Randall glaring angrily.

"Randall… is something wrong my little Honeysuckle?"

"No."

"By the tone of your voice I think something is wrong. So why don't you tell me?"

"Well there's not, and I ain't."

"Is it because you won't be able to work and you have to wear diapers?"

Randall didn't answer. Emilia knew that was the reason. She couldn't really blame him. Ever since he a little kid he had been very independent. On few occasions he would've run up to them about a problem that he couldn't face.

Emilia knew that when he first arrived at the hospital Randall was a little too thin for the reptilian adult diapers that they had but he was too big for the reptilian baby diapers that they had. They had to go for the smallest pack of reptilian adult diapers that they could buy.

Emilia pulled up to the red shingled white two story Victorian house with blue Hydra bushes on the side of the door. She pulled into the driveway and parked the blue Chevrolet. She got out and went over to the back passenger door, unstrapped Randall and carried him in the house.

Randall faced reddened as Emilia carried him into the house.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him! He was Randall Boggs! He had never missed a day of work in over six years! And here he was, getting out of a coma, in diapers and wasn't allowed to work! It was humiliating.

The living room had a couch with a chair on each side, a red recliner on the right and a flower pattern on the left. A desk with a lamp was on the other side of the chairs. A telephone was on the desk next to recliner. A coffee table was sitting in front of the couch.

A remote, a few magazines, and a scented candle were sitting on the coffee table. A TV was sitting on a cabinet behind the coffee. Pictures and selves were hanging on the walls. A large round clock was hanging about the door way to the kitchen.

"I know you're embarrassed honey, but it's for the best."

"What about work? Or how to pay my bills? What if I lose my apartment?"

Emilia gently sat him on the couch, propping pillows behind his head and upper back. Randall winced in pain as he was lowered against them.

"Are you okay sweetie? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"To be honest mom… I'm starving and thirsty. Can I have something to eat and drink?"

Emilia smiled.

"Of course honey. After two weeks of not eating and drinking you must be starving." She answered going into the kitchen.

Randall sighed as he relaxed. He hadn't felt this relaxed in… ever. He was so used to working and never having time to rest… it kinda felt good.

Emilia came in with a plate of soft foods and a glass of milk. She had a feeling that he would start complaining, but was surprised that he ate the food with no complaints. It would take at least half an hour of fighting with him to get him to eat.

Randall had an eating disorder. It was kinda like Anorexia, but it wasn't entirely that. Emilia picked up the tray.

"Anything else honey?"

Randall looked at the remote that was on the coffee table.

"Can I have the remote so can I watch TV?" he asked pointing at the remote.

Emilia handed him the remote and pat his head.

"I'll be out in the garden working. Just yell if you need anything okay?"

Randall nodded. "Yes mom."

She left, leaving him alone in the house. Randall turned his head and started flipping through the channels. Normally by this time he would be working. He hadn't been able to watch TV in ages! He would've liked to watch baseball, his favorite sport, but baseball season was over. He decided to watch some Cartoons. Granted he hadn't watched any since he was a teenager, but it didn't hurt since nothing but news, game shows, and crappy reality TV shows were on.

The cartoon he was watching was "The Nurfs." It was like the parody of the "Smurfs" except it was a monsters version.

Randall hadn't seen the Nurfs in a long time. It used to be his favorite TV show when he was little. As he continued watching it, it started reminding him about how much it like Monsters Inc.… well his co-workers and boss.

His favorite was Grouchy Nurf. Grouchy Nurf reminded him of himself.

Randall started to yawn as he continued to watch the marathon of the old cartoon. He started to get tired. After a few minutes he had fallen asleep, his thumb had found his way in his mouth.

Emilia walked in to see her son had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled as she gently pulled his thumb from his mouth. She would often do this after he had instantly fallen asleep, but his thumb had always managed to find it back into his mouth.

Cheryal always had figured that Randall's thumb sucking was caused by the painful memories of when he was small toddler. It was a comfort factor.

Emilia placed a large blanket on him, to prevent him from getting cold. She noticed that his diaper was looking soggy and decided to change him.

She knew very well that most nights he was a heavy sleeper… and a bed wetter. Which was a good thing that he was in the diaper. She knew that his bed wetting was caused by a very painful memory… a memory that had haunted him since he was nine. Randall was kidnapped and sexually assaulted when he was nine. After he was rescued, he had started to wet the bed heavily.

Dr. Grove, Randall's doctor, had consoled with Cheryal and Emilia that he should be diapered to spare the sheets and to take him to see a therapist. When he had entered his senior year in high school he had stopped wetting.

Randall was very defiant about the diapers. For the longest time he had fought fang and tooth about the diapers. Eventually he gave up fighting.

After Emilia had finished putting on a fresh diaper, she kissed his forehead and gently rolled him on his side, knowing that was his normal way he slept. She pulled out his teddy bear and placed it under his arm.

It was nice to have her son back for the homecoming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Work without Randall

Emilia smiled as she went back to her garden. She started going through her flowers. She continued to work on her favorite, Honeysuckles.

She loved the sweet smelling flowers, the smell most Monsters didn't like. She knew that it was a hard for Randall to grow up differently like most male monsters. He, like herself, liked the sweet smelling things.

After water her flowers, she decided to go wash her dirt covered hands and check on Randall.

At the factory, everyone was still talking about Randall. They kept looking at Randall's station, to see it empty. It just felt weird. They kept expecting Randall to come out of a door and yelling at Fungus to get him a cup of coffee.

"It feels so weird know that Randall isn't going to be here for months." George replied.

"Yea. He's gonna end up killing himself to himself back to the top." Ranft answered.

Ranft was just below Randall on the scareboard. He had worked with Randall for a long time. He knew that Randall seemed to be dedicated to work, kinda like a workaholic.

"Ow!" They heard someone cry out.

Everyone turned their heads to see Needleman nursing his hand. They had expected it to be Randall back and for him to have injured himself by cursing and yelling. But they slumped their shoulders in disappointment.

They never expected to miss the reptilian monster as much as they thought. Randall was the only person who made things interesting. His edgy attitude is what kept them on their toes, claws, whatever when they were working.

As they looked at the untouched coffee… it made them even more depressed.

Mike on the other hand… he was having a field day!

"Ha ha! Isn't this great Sul? No having to compete with Randall, no more listening to his insults… this is perfect my friend… perfect!"

Sulley let out a small "Uh-huh" as drank his coffee.

"Sulley what's up? Aren't you happy about this?" Mike asked.

"Too be honest Mikey… no."

"No? B-b-b-b-but Sulley! Randall isn't here! This is our chance to beat the scared record!"

"Mike. Things have become quite dull without Randall."

"Dull?"

"Yes Mike. Dull. Nothing is same without Randall here. Don't you miss how he would try and intimidate us when he tried to beat the scare record? Your guys' constant fighting and back talking? Come on Mike, don't you miss fighting with Randall?"

Mike thought for a while before shaking his head. "Nope."

Sulley sighed. Mike had to be so stubborn and heartless sometimes.

"Mike do you feel no compassion for him?"

"Uh… no I don't Sul."

Sulley sighed again. There was no reasoning with him sometimes.

"Whatever Mike. Can you please get me another door?"

"Sure thing pal!"

A door landed in his station and he ran through it. He had expected to see Randall come out of his door as he did when he looked over, but remembered that Randall was still injured and won't be returning any time soon.

At lunch everyone started talking about their Lizard monster co-worker.

"How do you think Randall is holding up?" Ricky asked.

"With the diapers? Probably tearing them in half, or he's either asleep from taking those painkillers." Claws answered.

"He might be eating. Dude hadn't eaten in two weeks." Lanky answered. "He's got to be starving."

Everyone nodded. They thought about seeing Randall scarfing his face of food, and started laughing. They had never seen Randall eat before, mostly because he never comes into the cafeteria. So seeing him eating food as fast as it appears in front of him is just hilarious.

They all sighed. Usually Randall's negativity had managed to keep them from reaching too high and his love of coffee had made sure that no one touches it till Randall was the first. He had a nasty reputation and it seemed that Randall really didn't care about being the hated monster in the factory.

After Lunch they all went back to work.

Every few minutes they would look over at the empty station thinking that Randall would run out the door and demand Fungus to get him another one. Fungus was busy pushing carts of scream canisters. It was a job that assistants did when their Scarers were gone.

Sulley knew that Fungus missed his scaring partner. He had accidently made several cups of coffee during the whole time Randall was gone. And it was the usual time that Randall would demand Fungus to get him. Fungus had given the cups of coffee to other co-workers, after remembering that Randall wasn't there.

"Fungus?"

Fungus looked at the large blue furred monster.

"O-oh hello Sullivan. Do you need something?"

Sulley had notice that without Randall around Fungus hadn't been stuttering as bad as normally.

"You've been making coffee more than you usually do. Is everything okay?"

"Yea…" Fungus sighed. "I'm just so used to having Randall ask for coffee that it kinda been turned into a habit."

"I'm sure as Randall would happily take the coffee once he comes back. You know he is about it."

They both laughed at the thought of Randall draining the coffee from the cup as fast as he got it. Just as they were finished laughing the bell rang for the work day to be over.

"Well I gotta go Sullivan. See you tomorrow."

"You too Fungus."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Upsetting Circumstances

Randall yawned as he woke up. He started to lift himself up but yelp as he felt his spine crack and fell back onto the couch. He whined in pain as his head landed in the pillow. He had forgotten that he was injured.

"Is that my little Randykins awake?"

Randall groaned. He hated that nickname. It wasn't the only nickname that they called him by but it was one of the many that he hated.

Emilia came in wearing a pink apron. She immediately saw him curled in the fetal position.

"Randall honey, are you okay?"

Randall shook his head and whimpered.

"My poor little boy." She cooed as she gently repositioned him into a more comfortable position.

Randall let out a small yelp of pain as he back popped. It might've felt good to others, but when you're spinal cord is as messed up from a Hit-and-Run it doesn't feel so good. Emilia had gently placed him on his stomach and started gently massaging his back. Randall whimpered as she rubbed his back. His fronds were flat against his head in pain.

"I know it hurts honey. It's a good thing that I brought a heating pad for you."

Randall turned his head to the side in an attempt to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

Emilia had gently picked him up and laid him on the ground. She notice him winced in pain, but knew it was only for a short while. She had plugged the heating pad in and sat it on the couch. She sat it on medium and laid Randall on it. She noticed that Randall let out a small smile as the heat embraced his scales.

She got up to leave when he grabbed her fur.

"Mom… you didn't answer my questions earlier. What am I going to do about the bills and my apartment?"

Emilia's face fell in disappointment and fear. She didn't really want to tell him... Tell him about how he was evicted from his apartment and that his stuff was now in his room. She knew that he always had money troubles.

"Mom? Are you going to answer me?"

Emilia sighed and sat next to him.

"Randall, I have some bad news…"

"What?"

Emilia had grabbed his hand, gently rubbing it.

"Sweetie… you've evicted from your apartment while you were in your coma. I'm really sorry honey. But you know that you're always welcome to stay here."

Randall couldn't believe it… he had lost his apartment!

"No… it's gotta be a mistake! Mom, tell me you're joking!"

Emilia knew her son was upset, it was well read in his facial expression. She pulled him into a hug, being as careful as she could without hurting him.

"I'm sorry Randall. It'll be okay. You don't always have to be so strong."

Randall clinged onto her. Strong? He was trying not to panic. He had always wanted to prove that he could make it on his own. And getting his own apartment without help and paying for it was one of the things. And now... he lost it all.

He started crying in her shoulder. It was so frustrating! Having to be told that he was in diapers, later learning that he couldn't work and now…. He lost his apartment. It was so humiliating.

Emilia had started rocking him gently.

She didn't like seeing her son cry, but she knew that he had been holding his emotions in for too long.

"Shh… it's okay honey… Everything will be okay."

Randall couldn't believe this was happening. He tried so hard to make sure that he paid his bills on time and managed to get keep himself from starving or getting sick. And now… it was like his world was falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

Cheryal walked in to see her partner hugging and rocking their son.

"What happened?"

Emilia looked up.

"He just found out that he lost his apartment. Poor thing… he had to go through so much…"

Cheryal gently pat her son's fronds.

"I brought something that might help him." She pulled out a back-brace. "It should help his spine, just as long as he still takes it easy with the walking."

"Did you hear that Randy?" Emilia asked, looking down at Randall. "You get to wear a back-brace."

Randall didn't respond. He was still crying a little. Emilia gently wiped his tears away.

"There, there. It's okay honey. I know it's hard for you. But everything will be fine. I promise."

The lizard monster sniffed as he looked up at her. He didn't know how anything could be fine when he just about lost everything. He leaned against her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like it's time for someone to take a nap." Cheryal smiled, gently brushing his fronds back.

Randall looked up, fresh tears in his eyes. Emilia laid him on the couch and covered him up again. She patted his head.

"Here you go baby." She handed him a yellow Sippy cup filled with Apple Juice. "You must be really hungry and thirsty."

"Do I have to…" he began.

"No, but the juice will give you the vitamins that you desperately need right now." Cheryal answered.

Randall looked at Sippy cup in his hand. He knew that they knew he hated juice, and it was every juice that there was. But Cheryal was a doctor… and even though she was his mom, a doctor's orders had to be followed.

"Is this doctor's orders?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Cheryal smiled.

"Yes. It's doctor's orders."

Randall started drinking the juice. Even though the juice tasted horrible to him he had to drink it. He started to yawn. Emilia pulled out a pill and handed it to him.

"Take this. It's your painkillers."

Randall complied and swallowed the pill, before finishing the apple juice. He yawned again and rested his head on the pillow.

Emilia and Cheryal kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight Randall. We love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter I know. Please forgive. School, working on other stories and writers block. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Time with Grandma

Randall didn't like being held inside the house. It was so boring! Even his Teddy bear wasn't entertaining him. The lizard-monster turned onto his side and turned the TV on. The channel turned onto a cartoon about going to the hospital. He automatically changed it.

He didn't want to watch anything that had reminded him of the hospital. Cheryal had left to go work at the hospital earlier that morning. Emilia had an emergency call at her flower shop and had left him at home with Cheryal's mom.

Cheryal's mom, Amanda Boggs, was a lawyer. A retired lawyer and she had a rocky relationship with Waternoose, something that Randall never understood. But it did involve something about discrimination and conspiracy about something.

"Randy sweetie would you like something to eat? How about some brownies?" Amanda asked.

Randall thought it over, brownies did sound good, but he had a really bad sweet tooth for chocolates. Last time he ate too much chocolate was as at the Halloween Party at MI. He couldn't remember what happened, except that he woke up with chocolate over his face and rabbit ears on his head. Worst chocolate hangover ever.

"No thanks Grandmamma."

"Okay honey. How about some coffee?"

Randall's eyes lit up. He hadn't drunk coffee since the incident.

"Yes please Grandmamma!"

He heard his grandma chuckle as she made him a cup of coffee. Randall raised an eyebrow of a suspicion when he heard it. He glared at the back of the couch, but knew she wouldn't care. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

Amanda had come in with a Sippy cup and handed it to him. He immediately started drinking it.

He let out a moan of happiness. Coffee always made him feel better about what was going on. It relived his stress.

Randall rolled over to his side. He flinched, but it felt better. Now if only his back could heal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise Visitors

Randall groaned at the sound of the door knocking. He pulled the pillow over his head to block the sound out. All he wanted to sleep. He pulled the cover and pillows farther over him.

"Grandma… can you please open the door?" He asked.

Amanda smiled as she went over and opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Uh yes… hi." Sulley greeted. "See me and our friends were hoping on seeing if Randall was okay."

"And you are?" She asked.

"Co-workers. May we see him?"

"Of course. "

They walked in to see that Randall was sleeping on the couch. He was holding onto his teddy bear, sleeping soundly. Sulley went over to him and gently shook him.

"Randall. Time to get up."

Randall yawned.

"Five more minutes," he complained.

Amanda smiled.

"Come on Randy sweetie. It's time to get up."

Randall rubbed his eye and looked up. He sighed and positioned himself.

"What? I'm really tired, and I just want to sleep." He complained.

"Hello sir." Fungus smiled.

Randall yawned and gave a small nod. He buried half his face into the pillow. He wrapped his upper arms around it. He yawned again.

"You feeling any better?" Sulley asked.

"No. Now leave." The lizard monster yawned.

"Randall. Don't be rude." Amanda scowled.

Randall didn't seem to care and curled underneath the blanket. Amanda shook her head, chuckling at her grandson's antics. She pulled the blanket off his head.

"Randall Boggs," She scowled.

"What?" He whined.

"At least be polite to your friends."

"They are not my friends! Only Fungus is. Everyone else is annoying." He replied.

Somehow that didn't seem to bother everyone. They knew it was the truth. Randall didn't like them. They didn't know why and didn't bother asking. Amanda sighed. Randall had to be so stubborn sometimes. She went back into the kitchen. There was no reason to get into an argument that had no real winning side.

Randall had hugged his pillow, almost falling asleep once again.

"So…tired…" He muttered to no one in particular.

Fungus smiled gently and pulled the blanket over his sleeping scare partner. Randall had fallen asleep, curling next to his teddy bear. Mike was grinning the whole time.

"Oh this is good…" the one eyed monster grinned.

"Come on sweetie, you still need to have dinner and your parents will be home soon. Now let's get something into your stomach. You're as skinny as a toothpick! Look at you! Your eating disorder has gotten out of hand." She told him gently shaking him.

"I don't have an eating disorder! I'm just a picky eater." He stated, yawning.

"Randall, it's one thing to be picky, it's another when you stop eating all together. Now you can eat this dinner or I could make sure that someone force feeds you. And I believe we don't want to repeat what happened when you were five, now do we?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Randall shook his head.

She nodded and went to the kitchen. Randall sighed. He leaned farther against the pillow, wincing slightly.

"Ow…"

"Eating disorder?" Claws asked.

"I don't have an eating disorder. I have a weak stomach and I'm a picky eater, okay?" Randall replied.

"Since you were three?" Amanda asked from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Randall stated. "I have a delicate stomach."

Amanda chuckled as she brought a tray and propped it on his lap.

"Okay, if you say so. But let's not forget that you still need to take your medicine too after you're done eating. You know how the doctor is. And it's better for you."

"Yea, yea," He muttered, eating the soup.

Amanda smiled. She walked back into the kitchen.

"So how's life being bedridden?" Mike asked.

"Not fun. I'm bored. All I do is sleep, watch TV, and I have nothing to do. I'm bored." Randall grumped.

"Could be worst sir, you could still be stuck in the hospital." Fungus replied.

Randall groaned, covering his earholes.

"I really don't want to hear it Fungus. I'm trying to block out anything that has to remind me of the hospital. I don't like being in there, I don't like the smell and I don't like coffee there. It's too decaffeinated, no caffeine what so ever, it should be a crime."

Fungus chuckled. He always swore that Randall was bottle fed on coffee when he was a baby. The way he drank it was like he was addicted to the stuff. Of course Fungus didn't dare point it out to the coffee loving reptile. He was positive that his parents had filled his cup with coffee since he had woken up.

"That reminds me… Grandmamma? Can I have some coffee?"

A small chuckle emitted from the kitchen. Randall looked at the kitchen.

"You and your coffee. I swear your uncle fed you coffee when you were baby. As much as you drink it I wouldn't be surprise."

"Ha-ha," Randall replied sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up dear. Be thankful that you don't have to be with your uncle. I swear, I don't know where me and your grandfather went wrong. He was such a sweet boy. But it could be worst. You could be like your deadbeat Uncle."

"I think Uncle Rhoul isn't that bad. He taught me something that helped me in life."

"Like?" Amanda asked.

"How to stand up for myself, how to get a girl, fish, play baseball, how to make coffee,"

"Okay, okay, your uncle isn't all bad. But there is something's that I don't care for. Such as the fact that he was teaching you how to pick pocket?"

"I gave the wallet back! And got a good grounding period for it too. A whole week without coffee, I almost died." Randall shuddered.

"Almost dying from not drinking coffee?" Claws asked.

"It's a life force. You live by the coffee you die by the coffee." Randall stated.

Amanda giggled. She walked over to him and handed him his coffee. Randall took a hold of it and started draining it.

"Well there will be no need for that. I'm pretty sure Cheryal and Emilia wants you get married and have some children before you pass on."

"Grandmamma!" He complained.

"Okay, okay, I understand. You're not ready for that. But at least you have friends."

"Ha! Okay Fungus is true, but I haven't seen her in years! I'm pretty sure she doesn't even care about us anymore. She's a high class musician and me and Fungus are lowly scarer and assistant. She probably doesn't even remember."

"Oh honey I'm sure she does. She's probably just really busy. You know how it is."

"Yea, like it's how to get your heart broken." Randall sighed.

"Oh sweetie. She still cares about you. You two were best friends. Without her, you and Fungus would just be two boys. But with her, you three were the three musketeers. Without her, there would be no you." Amanda told him, hugging him.

"I guess…" He muttered, then yawned.

"Drink your coffee, take your pain killers and go back to sleep." Amanda told him.

Randall nodded, drank his coffee, then took his painkillers. He yawned again. Amanda laid him down and covered him up.

"Sleep tight Ray-Ray. You deserve it."

"Don't…" a yawn, "Call me that…"

Amanda chuckled as she stroke her grandson's fronds. He was asleep and she was glad too. She hadn't seen him sleep so peacefully before the incident. Randall had his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. Mike opened his mouth to laugh, but Sulley covered it before he could make a sound.

"Randall's a thumb sucker?" Claws asked.

"Yes… poor thing. It's a comfort factor. He doesn't know it, but we tried breaking that habitat of his, but since he's always doing it at night, there's not an easy way. Of course he's not doing it during the day, but every night. The family knows why, and we dare not say it. Too many horrible memories come up and it breaks his poor fragile heart. We can't bear to see him upset any more than he already is. Everyone has a way with dealing with stress and at night, thumb sucking his is way, whether he knows it or not."

"But shouldn't you tell him?" George asked.

"Of course not. Randall has too many things going on than for us to worry about him as much as we do now. No, just leave him be."

"We should get going." Sulley replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Amanda smiled.

They headed out, leaving Amanda and Randall in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hospital Mishap

Randall was on the ground, doing his daily physical therapy. He winced and gasped in pain as Cheryal helped him.

"Ah!" He wailed.

"Well I'm sorry sweetie, but it's for the best." She told him.

"Ow! Ow! Aaah-oooww…" He whined.

"Just a few more exercise and you'll be set for the day, I promise." She told him. "I know it's hurting you, but it's going to help you. Now just a few more…"

"Ahh!" Randall exclaimed.

"There you go, know let's get you out of that soggy diaper and you'll be set for the next couple of hours." She told him, started to give him a fresh diaper.

Randall just laid there, exhausted from his physical therapy, wincing slightly.

"I know it hurts sweetie, but this will help you get better and you can get to work faster. Now I'll lay you down back on the couch and you go take your nap. Does that sound good Randy?" she asked.

"Uh-huh…" Randall winced.

She picked him up and placed him back on the couch. He gasped in pain as she covered him up. She patted his head and gave him his teddy bear next to him.

"It's going to be okay honey. Now tomorrow you and Emilia are going to see Dr. Grove for your check-up. He wants to make sure that you've been doing your exercises and getting the right nutrients." She told him.

"Do we have to go? I don't like the hospital. It smells weird, and the food's terrible, and I really don't like being sent to children quarters. I get made fun of." He complained.

"Well I'm sorry Randall, but you have no choice. Now I don't want to hear about it anymore. Now rest and I'll check on you in a little bit." She told him.

Randall sighed as he lay there, staring at the ceiling. He craned his head to look at his Teddy bear. He positioned her to look at him. He sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Teddy, why must everything bad happen to me?"

He didn't wait for her to answer. He tried to roll over and heard his back crack and started to scream of pain. Cheryal ran in.

"Randall? What happened?" she asked.

He just winced in pain, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to roll back onto his back. She ran over to him and laid him on his stomach, running back into the kitchen and grabbed an icepack and ran back over to him. She wrapped the pack in a towel and placed it on his back. She stroked his fronds, giving him comforting words.

"There, there Randall. It's okay. Relax, it'll be okay. Momma's got you. Mommy's got you," she cooed at him, massaging his back and numbing the pain with the ice.

He sobbed into his pillow, biting it. He knew he should've been use to this kind of pain, but he wasn't. Cheryal rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Ah!" Randall screamed, burying his head in the pillow.

He broke into loud sobs, trying not to let the tears flow, but it was too late. Cheryal had started massage his back, having the pain subside. Randall moaned slightly as the pain went away.

"Thank you," he winced.

"Anything for you honey."

She patted his head and left the room. Randall sighed as she left the room. He rested his head into the pillow, yawning. The day went as it normally did. Randall sleep, eat, diaper change, carried up the stairs for a bath, or a shower as Emilia and Cheryal told him (tricking him so he doesn't flip out), and put to bed.

The next day didn't seem to start out bad. Randall woke up to wet diaper, but he was too prideful (as usual) to call out to Emilia and Cheryal. He tried to sit up, but his back popped, causing him to start crying in pain. Randall wailed in pain. Emilia was the first to run in.

"Randall, what happened?" she asked, helping him.

He didn't answer. Emilia flipped him on his stomach, massaging his back. Randall winced in pain.

"I know sweetie, it's going to be okay."

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, it's okay," she soothed.

Randall bit his pillow, hoping to muffle his screams of pain. Emilia stroked his fronds, trying to calm him down, and fix his back. She continued rubbing his back, which kept her adoptive son wincing and crying in pain.

"It's okay baby, we're going to see Dr. Grove today. Now, just a little more…"

"Ahhh!" Randall wailed as his back was popped back into place.

"There we go," Emilia cooed, picking him up.

Randall whimpered, burying his head in her fur. She rocked him, cooing comforting words to him. She took him down stairs and laid him on the floor. She started to change him, telling him what they were doing for their day.

"Know I expect you to be on your best behavior when we're there. So no yelling, no fighting, no rude comments, and please don't get upset when someone makes a comment to you."

"Yes mom." He sighed.

She picked him up and carried him out to the car. Randall sighed. This was going to be really hard on him. The hospital was one of his least favorite places in the monster world. When they arrived Randall tired his best not to say anything. He HATED the hospital. It was like a death trap. It falsely lured people in with promises and medicines but all it was were lies. Randall looked at the building as his mom picked him up out of the car. He looked at it with hatred and fear.

"No need to be nervous Randy,"

"I'm not nervous," he told her, "I just don't like this place."

"The hospital helps you Randall, not hurt you. You know that."

"Right, say that to the twenty stitches in my arm when that idiot doctor thought that I was one the one that needed my arm amputated!"

"It was a simple mistake sweetie…"

"It wasn't just a mistake mom! I almost lost my arm!"

"Calm down baby. You don't want to make a scene now do you? Let's just go in, get you checked out and you will be fine. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Can we just get this over with? And please don't leave me alone. Last time I got sent to the children quarters again. I don't like it there. The kids made fun of me."

"Okay. I promise." She replied as they walked in.

Randall shifted uncomfortably as he lay on the bed. He hated laying there. He had grabbed Emilia's hand, tighten his own. Emilia patted it, trying to ease is nervous but it only made him more nervous. She started to stand up and he grabbed it with his other top hand.

"Don't go. You promised you would stay." He begged.

"I have to use the restroom sweetie. If I don't my bladder will pop. Now behave and I'll be back shortly."

Her hand slipped from his, almost having him feel like a child being abandoned once again. He nearly called out for her, but bit his lip. He didn't want to look like a nerd that still needed his mother's protection from being alone. He bit his lip, trying not to get upset. He heard the door opened and looked up to see the Nurse come in. He gulped. It was a new nurse to and he knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing," she cooed at him.

His fronds flattened as she went up to him, his face getting red with embarrassment.

"Babies aren't allowed in a big room by themselves. Let's get you to the children wing." She replied, picking him up.

_Not again!_ He thought in horror as she carried him out of the room.

It couldn't believe it! He hated this. Okay he'd admit it, he was too thin and he may have that small reptilian look of a giant reptile, but he wasn't! Couldn't these people understand that he was an adult and not some infant? His eyes widen in horror as he heard the screams and shouts of the children in the children quarters. He swallowed uncomfortably as they went through. Bad memories flashed in his mind, causing him gulp again and expect the worst.

The room was a bright yellow with rainbow stripes around the whole room. Children were running around, playing, screaming, and laughing, while others were lying in their beds calmly reading books and listening to music. The nurse had brought him over to an unused bed and laid him in it, tucking him in.

"There you go. Now I'll go see if I can find your mommy." The nurse cooed at him.

Randall groaned inside. This was so embarrassing. An adult mistaken as a child, being treated like a child and sent to the children quarters. It was humiliating and he swore that he could've died right there. As the nurse walked out, a few kids had went over to him. He felt his heart beat faster. One kid, a stout orange skinned slug monster with five eyes, glared at him.

"That's a big baby," one monster, a girl replied.

"As long as he doesn't poop his diaper, I'll be fine."

Randall relaxed a little. He was glad that they didn't start asking him questions.

"Do you think he's old enough to talk?"

Crap. His eyes flashed in horror. He hoped they wouldn't figure out that he wasn't really a baby and actually an adult wearing a diaper. He heard the doors open and turned his head, as did the kids. Emilia had walked in along with the nurse.

"There's my baby," Emilia cooed, picking Randall up. "You must've been terrified."

Randall swallowed his pride and started cooing like a baby. Emilia quickly caught on and started walking out. The moment the doors shut, Randall stopped the act. He glared at her.

"I told you not to leave me alone and you did. And looked what happened! This is humiliating! Let's just get this stupid checkup over so I could get back on the couch and die!" he complained.

Randall sat on the examining table, wincing in pain as his doctor examined him.

"Well Randall, you're healing well, a few more months of your exercises and physically therapy and you should be walking and going back to work."

"A few months?" He exclaimed.

"That's right. And drink more milk. The reason why your spine broke so easily was because your bones were brittle and weak. I wouldn't blame you though. You were a sickly kid in the past and your bones are still weak due to having them break so much. Drink more milk, eat some fruits and vegetables and you should be able to have stronger bones,"

"Doubt it," Randall muttered to himself.

"You can go now. Remember Randall, milk, juice, fruits and veggies. Have fun." Dr. Grove replied as they walked out.

"Right, fun," Randall groaned to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Babysitting Randall

Randall sighed as he lay on his back. Emilia was out in her garden, watering her flowers and pulling out weeds. Randall shifted for a moment, the diaper crinkling. He sat there for a moment. He hadn't any time to fully look at the diaper he made to where thanks to that idiot driver. He didn't have a blanket on him since it was so warm in the house and the sun was shining on him. He looked at it. It was white, plastic like, absorbent as far as he could tell. His bottom hands gently caressed the front of it. It felt a lot smoother and soft than he expected.

"How's my baby boy doing?" Emilia cooed as she walked into the living room.

Randall blushed.

"I'm fine. So what are you doing today? Anything I can do?"

"No sweetie, most of this requires walking around and standing up, and you're not well enough to do that. But you can finish your snacks and juice. It's doctor's orders and you can help me by doing that."

"But I can't stand them!" he complained. "They taste horrible."

"Randall do I need to force feed you? Because I will, now eat up or I will make sure that you will."

Randall looked at the food that was sitting on the coffee table. The food was orange slices, celery sticks, some strawberries, apple slices and grape juice. He gently grabbed a hold of one of the orange slices and took a small nibble on it.

"That's my good little Randy," she smiled.

Randall just looked down. He used to go by that nickname when he was younger. He used it up till he graduated from college. Randy Boggs, that how most people knew him. A shy timid nerd who hid his true passion of being a scarer from his parents. She stroked his fronds back and smiled at him.

"Eat, get some rest and we'll work on your physical therapy. Does that sound good?" she asked.

"Yes mom," he replied.

"Good. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." She told him and went into the kitchen.

Randall groaned to himself as he banged his head onto his pillow. He hated his new diet! He couldn't stand vegetables and fruits, well certain kinds. Milk; well he wasn't much of a milk drinker. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it's just that milk would dry out his tongue sometimes. He looked over at his 'snack' and backed at his stomach. He knew he didn't have the stomach for it. But he knew that he had to eat or else he would be in huge trouble. He forced himself to eat, knowing he was going to throw up anyways. After eating half his food, he stopped, letting his stomach digest the food before he puked.

"Oh…" he groaned to himself.

He winced slightly. His bladder was full, he knew it. He had a small bladder and he couldn't hold it for long.

"Ah," he whined slightly.

Later that night Randall looked to see that his parents were getting dressed up. Was it date night already? He thought to himself. He knew that his parents went out maybe once or twice a month. A thought flashed into his mind. If they were going out, who was going to watch him? Amanda had went back to Sludgeburg, where she and Randall's grandpa Earl lived, so she couldn't watch him. His Uncle Rhoul? Doubt it. Emilia and Cheryal wouldn't let him watch him since the last time he babysat Randall, which was when he was seven. So who was going to watch him? All his other family members were too far away.

"Randall," Cheryal started.

"Yes mom?" Randall asked, fronds rising.

"Me and Emilia will be out for the night."

"So who's going to watch me?" he asked.

"A few of your co-workers volunteered."

"What? Who?"

"Well that big blue friend of yours, the little green one, and the blue clawed fellow."

"Sullivan, Wazowski and Ward?" he squawked.

"That's right. We'll be back maybe a little time after midnight or one. You'll be in bed by then. Stay out of trouble and mind your sitters."

"Yes mom," he replied.

He yawned and fell asleep. Cheryal smiled as Emilia put the finishing touches on the list for Randall's sitters. They were talking about the good time that they might have. A knock on the door interrupted them. Emilia went over and opened it.

"Hello boys. Thank you so much for watching over him while Cheryal and I go out for the night." She smiled as the three monsters walked in.

"It's no problem at all," Sulley replied.

"Randall's taking a nap, so don't wake him for a while. Instructions are on the table. We'll be back around midnight or one. Randall should be in bed around nine thirty or ten. Make sure that he eats his dinner, he's very picky so you might have to force feed him. He's already done his physical therapy so there's no need for that. If you have any problems just call the number on the paper."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Claws told her. "You and Cheryal have a good time."

"Okay then." She replied.

She went over to Randall and kissed his forehead. She head out the door.

"Thank you again boys," Cheryal told them and closed the doors behind her.

Mike went over to Randall, glaring at the sleeping lizard. Randall yawned and opened his eyes to see Mike staring at him. He started screaming. Where did he come from? One moment no one is there and the next Wazowski is no more than an inch away from his face. Claws wrapped his hand around Randall's mouth, muffling it and shutting him up.

"Calm down." Claws hissed at him. "We're here to watch you so shut your mouth. Now I'm going to move my hand away and don't you dare scream. Got it?"

Randall nodded.

"Here I go now…"

He moved his hand only to have Randall start screaming again. He shoved his hand back against his mouth.

"Will you stop screaming?" He demanded.

Randall looked at him with wide terrified eyes.

"Now if you scream again, I'll personally go into the kitchen, take a knife and cut your tongue out! So I advise that you don't scream, go it?"

Randall nodded.

"Now I'm going to move my hand, scream and you know what will happen, and you don't want that, do you?"

Randall shook his head. Claws moved his hand and everyone watched him. Randall stared at them for a moment then started coughing.

"Uhg! What did you put on your hand? It tastes like curdled milk and rotten eggs!"

"My new lotion, like it?" Claws asked.

"Like it? Urg! No I don't! Keep your hands away from me." Randall exclaimed, pushing Claws' hands away.

"Well first thing on the list is that we need to get you fed. Your parents have your dinner already. Vegetable soup." Sulley told him, looking at the list.

"Urg…." Randall complained.

"Well you can either eat it now or later, or if you don't then we have to force feed you," Mike smirked.

Randall groaned and placed the pillow of over his head. He hated this! His most hated co-workers, and one that he didn't care about, taking care of him! He knew that he was never going to live this down, not with Mike around. Sulley had left the room and brought the soup in along with a class of milk.

"What kind of milk is that?" Randall asked.

"Milk from a cow stupid," Mike replied.

"I know that!" Randall snapped. "I meant is it Skim, 2 percent, or regular?"

"The difference?" Claws asked.

"Skim and regular dries my tongue out."

"All I saw in there was 2 percent. So you're good. Now let's get you something into your stomach, before you starve," Sulley told him.

Randall looked at the food and gagged.

"I am not eating that. It looks like crap. I rather starve."

"Randall," Sulley warned.

The lizard monster crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, refusing to eat. Claws went up to him and held Randall's arms down, causing Randall to thrash his head.

"No! No! I'm not going to eat!" he exclaimed.

"Mike, keep his head still." Sulley told his friend.

Mike did as he was told and Sulley shoved the spoon in Randall's mouth. Randall gagged and spit the soup back all over Sulley, causing the blue furred monster's fur to be drenched with bits of carrots, peas and potatoes stuck on him. Randall stared at him for a moment and started laughing. Mike turned his head, trying to hold his laughter in. Even Claws started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sulley replied.

Randall just continued to sit there, laughing like a two year old. Sulley sat their smiling lightly. He didn't think Randall could laugh until now. Sulley took the opportunity and shoved the spoon into his mouth. Randall started to gag and Mike clamped his mouth to keep the food in his mouth. Randall swallowed and started coughing.

"Urg! Disgusting!" He complained.

"Well you still need to eat." Claws replied. "And this is the only way."

After almost an hour of trying to feed/force feed Randall, they collapsed onto the chairs, exhausted. Claws couldn't believe how hard he was to feed. He was like an infant. At least the diaper made it seem more precise. Sulley had taken the opportunity to clean his fur after feeding Randall. Claws couldn't blame him. Randall wouldn't stop spitting it out. Man does he know how to spit.

"Let's see… Randall is fed, done, know let's see…" Mike muttered looking at the list.

He smirked and nudged Claws, causing the blue clawed monster to look at him. Mike handed him the list, also having the blue monster to smile. They looked at Randall to see him reading a book, holding his teddy bear close. They smiled at each other and went over to him. Mike had pulled his book away, causing Randall to glare at him.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"You can go back to reading it after we change you out of your pampers," Claws told him, smirking.

"What? I haven't even gone yet! And you two are not changing me!" Randall snapped.

"That's not what the list says," Mike sang, dangling the list in his face. "And your moms have trusted us to watch over you. And that includes having your diaper changed."

Randall cursed under his breath. He knew that they would have to do that, but didn't expect them to actually gloat and hang it over his head. It wasn't his fault that he was in diapers! Sulley came out fur still drying. He looked over at him, as if begging for the larger monster to help him.

"What are you two doing around Randall?" he asked.

"We were just about to change him Sul." Mike replied.

"But I already told you that I'm still dry! I haven't gone yet! Why won't you believe me?" Randall complained.

"Guys leave him be. If he wasn't gone yet, then we don't need to change him. Now give him his book back and let's just give him some time alone and watch TV." Sulley offered.

Randall had grabbed his book and held it close to his body, as if he was trying to protect it. He turned back to his page and went back to reading. Sulley shook his head and turned the TV on.

"I don't know how you can stand to watch that crap." Randall replied, not looking up from his book.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"There's too much dumb stuff on there. Crappy game shows, idiotic soap operas, fake reality shows, the only good things on there are the older cartoons. Today's kids' brains are rotting. Though I admit some of the cartoons are pretty good. Actually the history channel is pretty interesting." The lizard monster continued as he turned the page in his book.

"So you don't like Internal Fire of the Heart?" Claws asked.

"No! The plot is always the same! A love triangle, kidnapped, pregnant, baby, death, blah, blah, blah… boring! Don't you agree Teddy?" Randall asked his stuff bear.

The three monsters looked at each other. They thought Randall might've lost it since he's been bed-ridden for a long time. They looked back at Randall to see that he didn't look please.

"What? You actually liked Internal Fire of the Heart? When did you start to like that? Two years ago? That's it. I'm not leaving the TV on Channel 7 again."

"Coo-coo," Mike muttered, making the loony sign.

"Mike," Sulley scowled.

"So uh… how long has your Teddy bear been with you?" Claws asked.

"Since I was two," Randall replied.

Sulley looked at the clock to see that it was almost eight thirty. He nudged them both and they looked at each at him. He pulled them over to the side.

"Excuse us Randall," he replied.

"Whatever," the bedridden monster muttered as he went back to his book.

"What do you want to talk to us?" Claws asked.

"It's eight-thirty and Randall has to be in bed in an hour so we might have trouble to get him in the tub for his bath. The list says that we have tell him that he's taking a shower so he doesn't flip out." Sulley replied.

He looked over at Mike to see that he wasn't paying attention. He frowned at him.

"Mike! Were you even listening?" Sulley asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, get him in the tub for his bath. Got it."

Mike started to walk out and Sulley tried to grab him but it was too late. Mike was already out there and they heard Randall scream in terror.

"NO! Anything but that!"

"Mike," Sulley groaned as he ran out there.

Randall looked as if he was ready to start to cry. Claws ran over to him and tried to calm him down. Randall shook his head, tears coming into his eyes.

"Please tell me you're not going to give me a bath. I can't take one! I'll drown! I know I will!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, you're not going to drown. And you're not going to take a bath." Claws soothed.

"Promise?" Randall whimpered.

"Promised," Sulley lied.

Randall seemed to be more relaxed. Sulley glared at Mike who shrugged. He looked back at Randall who had gone back to looking at his teddy bear. Sulley had never seen Randall looked so scared before. He didn't think that his co-worker was so afraid of something like that. He always seemed to be confident, fearless, independent and now… he was a scared, dependent monster trying to keep a hold of the last dignity that he had left.

"Mike, why don't you start Randall's shower?" Sulley asked.

"Isn't he supposed to take a-"

Claws cast him a glare telling him to shut up and keep his mouth closed. Mike got the hint and started going upstairs. Randall looked up at them. He felt his stomach tighten; knowing something bad was going to happen. Sulley picked him up and saw that his diaper was sagging.

"Is that the incontinent or when Mike told you that you were going to take a bath?" Sulley asked.

"Both?" Randall squeaked in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, after your shower we'll put a fresh new on you."

"Oh joy…"

Claws had covered Randall's eyes, causing him to tense up in fear.

"Don't worry," Claws told him, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Great, I feel so much better," Randall replied sarcastically.

They arrived in the bathroom where Mike had the tub ready. Randall fronds rose, tilting his head, listening for the sound of running water, but didn't hear it. He looked around blindlessly, questioning why water wasn't running.

"I thought Wazowski was starting the shower?"

Mike, Sulley and Claws looked at each other. They knew that Randall wasn't as stupid as most believe that reptiles are. They knew they had to come up with a lie so that Randall wouldn't be suspicious and start to freak out.

"Well uh…" Mike stammered.

"Mike is getting some towels!" Claws replied.

"Oh… okay."

Sulley started to lower Randall into the bubble filled tub, taking the diaper off first and making sure that Randall didn't freak out at once. Of course Randall noticed and clutched Sulley's arm. He could see that Randall was whimpering slightly. He now knew that Randall was terrified of water, or was it drowning? He didn't know. Sulley moved the blind fold and Randall immediately started freaking out.

"Randall calm down, it's just a little water!" Claws told him.

"Get me out! Get me out! Get me out! Get me out!" He wailed.

As Sulley and Claws held him down, Mike took a washcloth and started to wash him. Water was being splashed around as Randall tried his best to get out of the 'liquid deathtrap' as he put it. Claws gritted his teeth has he held Randall's lower limps down, trying to keep him from calm and the water in the tub. He gagged as the soapy water entered his mouth. After almost 50 minutes they finally got him clean, brushed his teeth and placed a new diaper on him.

"Done," Mike panted and fell over in exhausted.

"And with ten minutes to spare to put Randall to bed." Sulley replied.

Randall was lying on the ground, a towel over his back since they finished drying him off. He looked up at them, wondering what else his parents had wanted them to do. He only hoped that this night could be over with. He raised a brow. Was he really that hard to handle? He's parents left at what? 6? So he woke up maybe a little after 7:20? So it took them another hour of them to force feed him and another fifty minutes to give him a bath. And his parents probably wanted him to be in bed by nine-thirty. The math added up.

"Now let's get him in bed and we can relax," Claws replied.

"I'm right here to you know?! I can hear every word you're saying!" Randall snapped.

They ignored him and him and took him into his room and laying him on his bed. Randall growled as he crossed his arms.

"How exactly did you know this is my room?" He asked.

"Simple the 'Randall's room, Keep out' sign on the door. Nice color choices. But you're a terrible artist you know that, right?" Claws asked.

"I know. I can't draw worth crap."

"Okay," Sulley replied as he pulled the covers over Randall, "You've been fed, bathed, and put to bed, anything else we need to get you before you fall to sleep?"

"I need Teddy."

"Okay,"

Sulley left the room and went down stairs. He grabbed the stuff bear and went back to Randall's room. Sulley handed him the bear and Randall took a hold of her, hugging her. He yawned and sunk into his pillow, nuzzling his face into it. As Randall fell asleep, they went downstairs to watch TV and talk. But instead the talking turned into sleeping. Randall had worn them out. They thought that Randall wouldn't be that hard to watch, but man where they wrong. Claws was the first one to pass out on the chair.

"I am never watching him again…" Mike muttered as he fell onto the couch.

"Me and you both Mikey," Sulley agreed.

They had fallen asleep. Glad that everything was peaceful and quiet, only to wake up to someone screaming. Claws had fallen out of the chair that he was in. They looked around and eventually knew that it was Randall and ran up to his room. The lizard monster was still sleeping, but he was thrashing around, screaming and crying in his sleep.

"Randall, Randall," Sulley exclaimed, shaking him.

"No! No! No!" Randall wailed.

"Randall! Wake up!" Claws replied.

"Mommy!" Randall squawked as he woke up.

He looked around to see his co-workers looking at him in concern. He was panting, his chest heaving. Randall started crying, tears falling down his cheeks. Sulley shushed him gently, pulling him close. The sobbing lizard monster buried his head in his rival's fur, clinging onto him. Sulley continued saying comforting words to him.

"Shh, it's okay, shh," Sulley coaxed, rubbing his back.

Randall continued crying, shaking from the nightmare that he had. After almost twenty minutes of continuing crying, Randall finally stopped, wiping the tears from his eyes. He sniffed as he settled back into his bed.

"You okay?" Claws asked.

Randall nodded, sniffing. He pulled his teddy bear close to him, still shaking from his recent nightmare.

"Is there anything to help you get back to sleep?" Claws asked.

Randall shook his head.

"N-n-no, I-I-I-I'll be f-fine…" he whimpered, part of his face pushed against his stuff toy.

"Okay," Sulley replied, unsure, "Just call for us if you need anything."

Randall nodded as he pulled the blanket back over him. They left the room, leaving him alone in his room with his teddy bear and thoughts. Randall looked at his teddy bear. He sighed and stared at his ceiling. He knew that he would have trouble sleeping but wouldn't dare ask them to help him get back to sleep. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, letting the sound of sucking lure him back to sleep. In the living room, the three monsters collapsed into the chairs and couch. They had fallen asleep once again. Around midnight Emilia and Cheryal walked in to see the babysitters they hired asleep. They smiled at each other and started shaking them awake.

"Mr. Sullivan, wake up. Wake up Mr. Sullivan," Cheryal replied.

"Up and at them Mr. Wazowski. We're home now. You too Mr. Ward." Emilia added.

"Huh?" They asked, looking up at them sleepily.

"You three can go home now. Thank you so much for looking after Randall. Here's the money that you rightful own. And have a safe trip home. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Emilia replied, handing them the money.

"Not at all," Sulley replied with a tired smile. "He just kept us on our toes."

"Oh good. Have a safe trip home." Cheryal replied as they walked out.

"And hopefully never to watch him ever again." Mike muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Babysitting Aftermath

Sulley, Mike, and Claws were wrecks as they walked to the factory. Claws had crashed at Sulley's and Mike's place after babysitting Randall. They were tired, sluggish and couldn't focus. Randall was a handful. How his family could handle him is beyond them. They staggered into the factory up to their floor.

"Hi Googly." Celia smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hi Celia," Mike yawned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Randall is what's wrong. But I don't want to worry you."

"Okay sweet heart, if you're sure."

"I am, see you after quitting time."

"You too Mike." She replied as they walked to the locker room.

Sulley sighed as he went over to his locker and put on his deodorant, and continued the conversation with Mike. They still couldn't believe how difficult Randall was to handle. They were sure that when they took the job that it wouldn't be that hard, but know they know that they were wrong and was unsure if they could do it again if Cheryal and Emilia asked.

"I hope his parents don't ask us to watch him again. I still don't know how they can handle him." Mike replied.

"Well they did raise him, after all Randall was probably a little kid when they adopted him. They know him, Mike. His likes, his dislikes, what he does when he's not working. If anyone knows him better, than it's his parents."

"Are you sure he's adopted Sul?"

"Well Cheryal could've given birth to him. They have the same purple coloring, both are hard workers, it's possible. But I'm pretty sure that Randall was adopted."

"If you say so Sul." Mike replied, then put his contact lens in. "Well I should get going. See you on the floor pal."

"You too Mikey."

As everyone arrived on the floor, they prepared to get ready to scare. As the bell rang everyone had gone through their first closet door. After a while the others started to ask them questions about how they babysat Randall.

"What was the hardest part about watching him?" Ranft ask.

"Almost everything. He's parents were kidding about him have Anorexia. He won't eat. We had to force feed him and that didn't go so great either. Or giving him a bath." Claws replied.

"What was so bad about his bath?" Charlie questioned.

"He flipped out! Randall obviously has a strong cast of Hydrophobia."

"But Randall doesn't have hydrophobia," Fungus pointed out.

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

"I-I-I'm friend… I-I know him. He… he's afraid of d-d-drowning…. Please don't tell him I'm told you!"

Drowning? They thought. Why would Randall be afraid of that? Did he have a near death experience when he was learning how to swim? Did someone try to drown him as a kid? Fall through a sheet of ice on a frozen lake? What could be the connection? They had no idea why.

Randall groaned to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't get any ounce of sleep last night. The same nightmare just kept reoccurring to him. Emilia and Cheryal had to move him into their bed so he would be fine. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. He just lay awake as his parents slept. He wished that he could sleep like them. His nightmares were getting more vivid with each occurrence. He felt that his past was coming back to haunt him. He looked at the TV and backed at the book on his stomach. He picked it up and opened it.

"Randall, I'm going to the store. You'll be okay here by yourself for a little while, won't you?" Cheryal asked as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll be fine mom." He replied, taking a hold of the controller of a remote control toy car using it to guide the car around to get what he need. A video camera hooked onto it so he could see around the house.

"Okay. If you need anything or if something happened, just call me. My cell is with me, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go. If anything happens I'll call you. Promise." He told her.

"Okay. If you're sure," She replied, started to head out.

Randall decided to drive his toy car around having it perform tricks. He smiled lightly at the medium size toy truck drove up to him, a cup of coffee on the top.

"Hello old friend," he smiled, taking only of cup.

He mind went back to last night. He wasn't too pleased about being babysat by them, but was glad that they wouldn't be back anytime soon. He had enough on his plate than he could handle. Last thing he needed was to explain them what to do. They weren't that bright on how household worked. He wasn't a spoiled kid. His parents treated him with respect and he respected them back. He admitted that he was a little clingy onto them. But why shouldn't he? His biological parents didn't show any love or compassion that a small child needed. He heard the door open and looked over to see his uncle run in.

"Uncle Rhoul?" Randall asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" His uncle hissed at him. "I'm hiding from some goons!"

"Why?"

"I owe them some money! Now shush!"

Randall's fronds flattened against his head. His uncle normally didn't snap at him, not since the last time and Cheryal smacked her brother upside the head. He watched his Uncle Rhoul stake out the people after him from looking out the window from the door. Randall tilted his head to the side. He knew his Uncle used the house as a way to escape from his troubles, and the cops. Of course Emilia and Cheryal didn't want him around. They say him as a "bad influence" for their son and didn't want him to turn out like his uncle. Randall couldn't blame them. He didn't want to be just like his uncle either. In and out of the jail, having no respect for people, or not being respected by anyone because they all didn't like you, it's just didn't look like a life style he wanted.

"Okay, I think they're gone," Rhoul replied after a while.

"How come you owe them money Uncle Rhoul?"

It was dumb question and Randall knew it the moment it slipped from his mouth. He saw the look on Rhoul's face and knew what he was thinking.

"I have a spine injury from a hit and run and I'm temporarily incontinent."

He nodded.

"Okay. Is Cheryal or Emilia here?"

"No," Randall replied, shaking his head. "Emilia is at work and Cheryal went to the store to buy some stuff. It's just me, you and the walls."

"Okay, fine, what did you do last night?" Rhoul asked, settling in a chair.

"Nothing really. Emilia and Cheryal went out for their annual date night and I had to be babysat by some annoying co-workers, but they won't be back here for a while."

"Scared them off?"

"You know it. I'm the best scarer there is. I even scare my co-workers. I'm that good."

"Good for you Ran. Prove to those monsters that you're the best!"

Randall smiled lightly. Normally he wouldn't gloat, something else that Emilia and Cheryal thought him not to do. That and lying, stealing, and anything else that was wrong he couldn't do. But he was a monster and you couldn't blame him for wanting to gloat every once and awhile. He looked over to see the door open to reveal Cheryal. Her tentacles were full of bags of groceries. She stopped in the door way to see her older brother.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What? I can't see my favorite wittle nephew?" Rhoul cooed, wrapping a tentacle around Randall and pulling him close.

"No. You know you're not welcome here."

"Come on sis. Ran needs his uncle. You always told him family is important and isn't seeing his favorite uncle important?"

Randall started to open his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. Cheryal had sat one of the bags down and opened the door.

"Out." She told him.

"Come on sis, don't you like me?" Rhoul asked his sister giving her large eyes.

She just glared at him. Rhoul lifted his tentacles up in defense.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. You don't want me around I get it. But you're crushing your poor son's muscularity by taking me away. Look at him; he's already a twig of a nerd! He needs to work out, look at his tiny pencil thin arms!" Rhoul exclaimed, grabbing one of Randall's arms.

Randall winced. He wasn't the strongest monster in the world. He was actually the weakest monster in his family. He was a pretty good choice to be picked on by other kids when he was younger.

"Rhoul, I'm not warning you again. Out. Now." She told him.

"Alright, I'm gone," He replied, walking out.

Randall sighed and he smacked his head into the pillow.

"At least this isn't as bad as last night," Randall commented.

"No," Cheryal agreed, "It's worst."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Into the Virtual World of Online Gaming

Cheryal was busy going over some bills, occasionally back at her son who was busy on his laptop, play an online game. She didn't know which game he was playing, but knew that it wasn't anything inappropriate so it was okay. She noticed Randall smile at his little game, obviously pleased with something that he had accomplished. Randall was playing Mud huts and Monster, an online game that was supposedly for nerds or the nerdy kind. He had been playing the game since he was fourteen. His avatar's name, Randork, a powerful level 38 wizard. The lizard monster was wearing a headset; using a voice modulator to cloak his voice so if his co-workers were on no one would know that it was him.

**Online world**

Randork was in his lair, working on some new potions. His avatar was a thin reptilian monster wearing a black hood with a brown staff with a green orb in it; his black cauldron pouring with green smoke. In his lair was several medieval looking type of furniture. He noticed that he was short a few items and decided that he needed to go out to town and stop at the market. A wizard (that looks surprisingly similar to Needleman) came up to him.

"I demand a battle mighty Randork!"

"And who isth thou battling?" Randork asked.

"I am the brave and mighty Need-man! I have battled far and wide to have a battle from the great wizard Randork and I demanded a battle!"

"And a battle thou shalt have. We shall meet in ye ole field out sides of town. Be there if you shall dare."

"Oh I dare," Need-man replied.

"Then it is decided."

Randork left with the items he purchased. He left his items in his lair and went to the field for his battle. He crossed his arms, his staff supporting his weight. It seemed to take a while for his opponent to arrive. He was wondering why it was taking so long. He looked at his watch to see that he it was getting late and the match was about to be canceled if Need-man didn't show.

Suddenly the other wizard arrived in his armor, a sword drawn.

"I'm surprised you came. I thought you were going to chicken out since you were taking so long. But it appears that it is time for our battle." Randork replied, standing up straight and lifting is staff up.

"So it is. And for you to know that thou shalt never run from a battle."

"Since you are the challenger than you shall get the honor oh might Randork,"

Randork smiled.

"Oh no, you shall have thy honor. Tis the thy code of a wizard,"

Need-man waved his wand up and lifted it to send a powerful spell towards the expert wizard.

"Freeze Tornado!"

Randork lifted his staff and shot him with a green beam. Need-man fell over instantly.

**Real world, Needleman's Mom's house**

Needleman's draw dropped. How could he be defeated so easily? He was a level 13 wizard! How could that be possible? How many levels was this guy? He started typing requesting to chat. He was thrilled when he accepted.

"Hello?" Randork's creator asked.

"Yes, I just have to say that was awesome!"

"Needleman?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I…uh… uhg… I can't lie, I work with you. But I'm not giving you my name. You are the only person that knows that I play this… other than my parents."

"Are you a scarer?"

"Uh… yea."

"I understand. So what level wizard are you? I'm a level thirteen."

"Level 38,"

"What the… no way! I thought you were a lot lower than that! No wonder I lost!"

"Well I've been playing since I was thirteen."

"Wow, that's must've been a long time ago for you to be this good. Can you give a rookie some tips? Maybe I can be as great as you!"

"Keep dreaming, but I could give you a few."

"Oh thank you Randork!"

"Okay, relax. You don't have to get so excited about it. I'm just giving you a few tips and that's it. Since you're a level thirteen I would suggest that you keep taking on daring tasks and learn more spells."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Uh no problem? Look I have to go. Nice chatting to ya."

"You too Randork. Bye."

Needleman couldn't help but smile. He didn't think anyone but Smitty that he knew played this that was working in MI. He wished he knew which scarer that it was. He ruled out Randall. There was no one that he would play this. Claws? Dude would punch him out in a heartbeat. Ranft? George? Sulley? They were possible. Maybe it was someone from the other floors.

"Shelly! Start doing your laundry!" he heard his mom's voice shriek.

"Alright mom!" he called back, also logging out.

**Boggs' house**

Randall groaned to himself. He almost blew his cover! If Needleman found out that it was him playing Mud huts and Monsters then he would never let this down. He was picked on so much as a kid because he was a geek and for being a reptile. He didn't want that to happen at MI too, not when he just got lost that old reputation of his. He didn't want it back.

"What would you like to eat honey?" Cheryal asked.

"Anything other than vegetable soup, or how about nothing at all?" Randall replied as he shut his laptop.

"Now Randall, you have to eat. Maybe a bowl of oatmeal?"

"Ew… oatmeal? What am I? Five?"

"You used to love oatmeal. Oh I remember this one time that you placed the bowl over your head and the oatmeal dripped all over you, traveling down to where it settled into the back of your diaper. You're such a messy little thing."

"Mom!" Randall complained.

She laughed as Randall placed his hands to cover his face. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She knew that he didn't them telling stories of the "embarrassing" stuff he did when he was a young child, but to them it was a cute memory. She wished that he could stay out of his virtual world long enough to make some actual friends. Not that Fungus wasn't a great friend; she just wished that he had more friends to socialize with. But even she had to admit that fantasy was better than reality.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Little Business Helper

Randall sighed as he watched a game show. He was on his side, prompting his head up with his hand. He watched in boredom.

"Fredrick von Fang," Randall answered.

"Is it Amadeus Wolfing?"

"I'm sorry that is incorrect. The correct answer was Fredrick von Fang."

"Knew it," Randall replied to himself.

He went through a whole hour answering questions off the TV game show. He rolled off the couch and crawled into the kitchen, seeing Emilia busy paying some bills. He went over to her and pulled on her leg fur. She looked down and picked him up.

"Hi sweetie. What are you doing off the couch?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

She sat him on her lap, her arm cradling his back. He sighed as he crossed his arms. He didn't like the fact that he had to relearn how to walk. It was embarrassing! He was a grown monster, not a toddler. He knew that he shouldn't be bothering her, but it was important for him. But of course his parents kept lecturing him how that he wasn't ready for doing something like that and that he need to let nature take it's course and blah, blah, blah-blah, blah, blah.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you hungry? Need something to drink? Do you need a diaper change?" She asked, opening the front of his diaper with a finger

"Mom!" Randall complained, gently slapping her hand away.

He crossed his arms and pouted. He hated it when his parents treated him like he was three. He sighed. He couldn't blame them though. They were trying to take care of him, much to his resentment. It's not like he wasn't grateful. But he's an adult! Being treated like a toddler is not his cup of tea or uh… coffee that is. She chuckled and gently pinched his cheek. He pulled his face away. He hated getting his cheeks pinched!

"Mom will you stop that?" He whined slightly.

She giggled.

"Okay, okay, so what do you want?"

"How long do I have to go to those stupid doctor appointments and physical therapy?"

"Till your back is fully healed."

Randall whined. How long was this torture going to end? He has to get back to work! He rubbed his eyes, groaning. He hated this. He wanted to get back to work, to patronize his co-workers, to be with Fungus, and to his realization, annoy Wazowski! It wasn't the same being at home. Sure he loved seeing his parents, but he loved being on his own. No parents nagging him, no one to bother him. It was just him and only him. Just how he liked it. He looked over at the papers that were in front of her.

"Can I help with those?"

"You can try honey, but I don't know if you can."

Emilia had sat him up like a parent would for their toddler who wanted to see what his parents were up to. He had taken a hold of one of the papers, squinting as he read it.

"You need at least 50 packets of snipers, 30 geraniums, and 20 irises. That'll make 100 dollars of flower seeds. If you sell at the rate you're going now your profit will be 50,896 dollars." He told her.

She looked at him in surprise.

"And that's only during holidays, and weddings."

"Randall you are the greatest son I could ever have!" She told him, hugging him.

"I'm the only son that you have mom," he replied. "In fact, I'm your only child."

She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. He made a disgusted look and wiped his cheek off. He hated it when she did that. He went back to looking over her papers.

"Randall, how would you like to be mommy's little business helper today?"

"Better than sitting on the crouch all day." He muttered.

She smiled gently and stroked his fronds. Randall sighed as he looked through the papers. At least he could get off the couch and do something productive other than sitting on the couch. He read through the papers, analyzing and writing down numbers for her. She would usually do this on her own. She was a business woman for her little flower shop. She ordered the flowers, she paid for the flowers, she grew the flowers, she provided the flowers, she sold the flowers and the cycle repeats. Her own garden provided a few flowers for her business, but never the whole garden. Of course she's been raising those flowers a little before Randall came into the picture.

"Can I have a cup of coffee mom? It's going to take me a few hours to get through these."

"Of course sweetie." She replied, sitting him on the ground.

Randall slumped to the ground as she made him a cup. Randall sighed. At this rate his parents might as well get him a box of crayons and a color book. He looked over to see her pouring his cup. He could just smell the coffee. She walked past him, sitting the cup on the table and then picked him up. He grabbed the cup and inhaled the scent. It was so soothing and calming. He melted once the warm liquid traveled down his throat. Coffee always made anything better.

"Feeling a little better my little honeysuckle?"

He nodded.

"Now, your files are disorganized, your delivery process is sloppy, and your categorizing style is atrocious. Luckily you have me. Now I'm thinking color-coded or perhaps, flower-coded. The reason why your night-plants were selling so well last year because they were in shade and sunlight, and they should be completely shrouded in darkness with little light, like the moon and stars."

"Well aren't you mommy's little flower expert?" She chuckled.

Randall grunted as he wrote something down, cup of coffee in his top left hand, and his bottom hands gripping Emilia's leg fur so he doesn't fall off.

"You're also slightly behind in your bills. But you'll be able to full pay them off… I say around next month."

"I'm so lucky to have you." She cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Yea, you would be lost without me."

She chuckled and gently patted his head. She looked over his shoulder.

"So what else do I need to do, to make sure that business is doing so well?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Adventures in Babysitting…Again.

It was late at night. The moon high in the sky. Emilia and Cheryal was busy talking. Randall was in bed, thankfully. They didn't want to worry him about what they were doing. They were sitting in the front room.

"I hate to leave him." Cheryal replied.

"I do too, but we have to go. This business meeting is very important. I would love for him to come but we can't take the risk. You have to work all day and all night the next day and I won't be back till the day after next day. If I could take him, I would."

"I know Emilia, I know. But do you think they'll watch him again? It's so last minute."

"They're all we got Cheryal. Amanda is busy, my parents are in Screamattle, and we both know that we can't trust Rhoul with our little boy. Fungus and his family is busy. I would ask Cheyenne but she's on her tour. Face it Cheryal, we're out of options and Randall's little co-workers are all we got."

"Well… I'll go talk to them tomorrow." Cheryal replied.

The next morning Cheryal went over to Monsters Inc. She wasn't too please to find out that her son didn't tell her and Emilia that he worked there… and as a scarer too! But of course they didn't want him to be miserable so they allowed him to continue working there, as long as he gave him a status update on Waternoose, they didn't want that crab to do anything to their precious little baby. She walked into the factory onto Floor F. She looked around to see Claws, Sulley and Mike. She ran over, waving.

"Mr. Sullivan! Mr. Wazowski! Mr. Ward!" She called the three monsters.

They turned to see her.

"Cheryal! What are you doing here?" Sulley asked.

"Me and Emilia need you three to babysit Randall tomorrow."

Claws spit his coffee out.

"Tell me you're joking?" he demanded.

"I'm not. Please? I'll be working all day and night and Emilia will be at a business meeting and won't be back till the day after tomorrow. We'll double the pay since it's all day and night. Please? We have no one else to watch him."

Sulley looked at his best friend and co-worker. He knew that they still remembered the last time since they babysat Randall. It wasn't a pleasant memory for them. He knew that Cheryal and Emilia were desperate and they wouldn't be called if they could find someone. Mike shook his head.

"Of course." Sulley replied.

"Oh thank you! Be there at six A.M.! Randall might still be asleep then. Thank you so much again boys! See you tomorrow morning!" She replied and walked out.

Mike and Claws were not pleased the next morning. They had to take work off to watch Randall, who probably wasn't too pleased about having them watch him again in almost two months. Sulley was trying to get them to look on the positive side of this. They were getting paid to watch him, and they had access to food, TV and internet and Emilia and Cheryal did give them permission to feel free to do what they want as long as it wasn't illegal.

"I can't believe you did that Sulley! A whole day with Randall? He's going to kill us!"

"If he's able to move around that is. He still might be confined to the couch." Claws laughed.

Sulley didn't say anything. He's been trying his best to make amends with him since they started working together at MI but Randall wouldn't have any of it. He couldn't blame him, but he wasn't going to stop. They arrived in front of Emilia and Cheryal's house and knocked. Emilia opened the door and pulled them in.

"Thank you boys so much! Sorry we can't stay long! But we are behind schedule! Bye! Have fun!" She replied as she and Cheryal ran out.

They stood in shock. They expected them to at least give them some directions before they left. Apparently that wasn't going to happen this time. It took them a few minutes to come out of their shock expression to finally notice that Randall was calling them.

"Hello! Mom? Mom! You guys know I can't go down the stairs by myself!"

"I got him," Sulley replied, going up the stairs.

Randall squawked in surprise when he saw the large blue behemoth.

"Sullivan? What are you doing here? Where are my parents at?"

"Cheryal went to drop Emilia off at her business meeting and then she's going to work. She won't be back till tomorrow morning. So we're watching you."

"Oh goody," Randall sneered.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Randall craned his neck to look around Sulley's leg. He looked up to see Sulley rubbing his neck.

"So… do you need help down the stairs?" Sulley finally asked.

"Oh uh… yea."

Sulley picked him up and carried him down the stairs. Randall sighed as he crossed his arms. This isn't his idea of a good time. He just wanted to get over the fact of them taking care of him. He wouldn't dare ask them for help. He didn't need… or actually admit it. Sulley walked down the stairs and placed him on the couch. Randall groaned as Sulley placed him on the couch.

"So you're able to crawl now?"

"At least it's better than sitting on the couch all day. I can't stand up yet, but I guess I can't complain. Of course once my back heals I'm first going to break that driver's spine! Then I'm going to be working my way back to the top. And surpass you and Wazowski."

Sulley smiled lightly. Randall grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on and turned the channel on to morning cartoons.

"Oh! Top Quat!" He smiled, rolling onto his side.

"You actually like that cartoon?" Claws asked.

"Well yea. Nothing good is on in the morning. Mostly boring news and crappy game shows. At least it's better. So what did my parents plan on having you three do? Plan on annoying me to death?"

"Come on Randall, look on the bright side."

"Oh right a whole day to spend with my co-workers! Oh goody gumdrops! Maybe we should all play a game and have a cup of coffee and play video games!" he replied in mock happiness. "Someone slit my jugular vein now."

Sulley couldn't help but chuckle. Now that's the Randall he knows. Mike had sat in one of the chairs. He couldn't believe that he had to spend a whole day watching him. Of course Randall probably wasn't going to do much, other than him watching TV and eat. Of course then they have to give Randall his physical therapy. Won't that be fun? Suddenly a growl was sounded. They looked at him.

"Uh…sorry. I didn't have dinner last night. Can one of you make me a bowl of cereal?" Randall asked.

"Sure thing. What do you have?" Claws asked.

"I normally have Coco Crunchies. Should be in cabinet next to the fridge. Bowls are in the cabinet on the left of the stove."

"Okay."

Claws went into the kitchen, fixing Randall's breakfast. The lizard monster watched the cartoon in slight boredom. He rolled onto this back, wincing slightly. He tried to sit up, only to wince in pain, and bite his hand to muffle his scream. Tears formed in his eyes. Sulley and Mike went over to him.

"Randall, are you okay?" Sulley asked.

"No! Ah!" he winced.

"What do we do?" Mike asked Sulley.

"Pop my back into place!" Randall snapped then wailed in pain. "Mother of St. Pedro!"

"How do we do that?" Sulley asked.

"My god! I'm in pain and you want me to walk you through this? Ah! Son of a-!"

"Language Lizard-boy!" Mike scowled him playfully.

"Shut u-ah-p!" Randall wailed.

He banged his first into the couch, tears falling from eyes. Pain shot through his back and each jolt of neurons made him cry in pain. Claws sat the bowl of cereal on the coffee table and tried to calm Randall down as Sulley called Randall's parents. Randall had gripped Mike's hand and was squeezing it. Mike was in pain has Randall's gripped tighten with each pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Randall! Ow! Loosen up! Ow!"

"Okay, okay, thanks!" Sulley replied and hanged up. "Okay they said to flip him onto this stomach and try to pop his back by massaging it."

Claws gently flipped Randall on his stomach. The lizard monster bawled in pain as he bit into the carpet… or at least tried too. Claws took a hold of Randall's upper torso.

"I have a better idea. Okay Randall, this is going to hurt, a lot."

He suddenly twisted Randall's upper body and he gave a blood-curling scream. A loud pop was heard and Randall slumped to the ground, sobbing into his arms. They left him there for a few minutes so he could pull himself together. After he was done he sat up into a crawling position. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He sighed in exhausted and fell to the ground.

"Sleepy?" Mike asked with a smirk.

Randall didn't answer. He just laid there. Sulley helped him up onto the couch. Randall sighed and curled into a ball. He winced.

"So… do you want to save your cereal later or eat it now?" Claws asked.

Randall looked over his shoulder and sighed. He gently rolled over. He winced.

"Now. I'm sure Emilia and Cheryal are going to have you guys mark if I'm eating or not."

"They didn't tell us that. Actually they didn't say much about how to take care of you. They rushed out before we could ask any questions. All they did was asked if we could watch you because they were going to be gone all day."

"Fantastic," Randall groaned as Claws handed him his cereal.

"Could be worse," Sulley suggested.

"Right, worse. Like what? That I might be incontinent for the rest of my life? That that stupid driver will get away because no one cares that I'm a reptile? Is that worse enough for you Sullivan?"

Sulley didn't know what to say. He knew Randall had been through a lot. And some of it was his fault when he was in college. Everyone was quiet as Randall ate his cereal. After a while Claws changed the channel. Randall looked at the TV and shrugged. If he was going to be stuck with them all day then he might want to lay some rules down between them.

"I want to lay down a few rules between you guys."

"Go ahead," Sulley replied.

"One) We don't ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER talk about changing me after it's over. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Two) And this is to you, Wazowski and Ward, if you EVER talk to me like a toddler, I will SKIN you ALIVE!"

Claws nodded, knowing that Randall was not to be messed with (though he mostly used threats and almost never laid a hand on anyone except for a few times), and Mike just rolled his eye. Sulley nodded in agreement. He knew how embarrassing that might be for him.

"Three) Say one word about me being too old for a stuff toy and you will regret it."

"Anything else Randall?" Claws asked.

"Lots." He replied glaring at them, "Four) You don't even look at my room and you don't even go into my room unless I and only I give you permission."

They nodded again. They've already seen Randall's room, and they could understand why he wouldn't want them to go in there. It was his only place that he could call his own, since he was back at leaving with his parents' house.

"Five) If you dare find one of my parents' scrape books and look through it, you will all die,"

"Agreed." They replied.

"There, finished." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Okay. So is there anything that we need to do?"

"No, nothing really," Randall replied, twirling his spoon in his fingers. He flipped it and it landed on top of Mike's head. He stifled a laugh. Wazowski looked ridiculous with a spoon on his head. Mike scowled as he pulled it off his head.

"Very funny Randall," He hissed lightly.

"I thought it was." He chuckled. He placed his hands behind his head. "I thought you enjoyed a good laugh Wazowski? Aren't you the joker of the factory?"

Mike just glared at him. Randall stretched out and rolled off the couch.

"Ah… that feels so good. Might as well start exercising."

He started crawling around the house, not over doing it over course. He crawled outside toward the flowerbed and rested next to it. A lily dabbed over his face and he took in the scent. Sulley had followed him outside. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he watched Randall sniff the flower.

"I didn't know your mom had a garden,"

"Yep," Randall breathed, "Had it since before I was adopted. I would help her sometimes." He breathed in the Honeysuckle scent, "Mmm, these are mine and Emilia's favorite."

"It's a beautiful garden."

Randall nodded and curled up.

"I haven't done this since I was kid. Just sitting here and relax next to the flowerbed… if I didn't hate my childhood so much then I would love to be a kid again."

Sulley couldn't help but frown. He didn't realize that Randall hated his childhood. His stomach tightened. He wished he could make this better for him. After a few minutes Randall had fallen asleep in the grass. Sulley walked over to him and picked him up. Randall's head moved limply as Sulley gently picked him up. He curled up next Sulley's chest, dreaming that he was in Emilia's arms when he was a toddler. Sulley walked in the house and laid him on the couch.

"Only ten minutes and he's already knocked out?" Claws asked.

"I guess a stroll through the backyard can tire a recovering lizard," Sulley shrugged.

Randall giggled in his sleep, and curled his head into Teddy.

"What is he dreaming about?" Mike asked.

"Mmm," he smiled.

"Mike, let Randall sleep. He might be exhausted. From the look of it, he hasn't been sleeping,"

An hour later Randall woke up. He yawned and rolled over. Only to see Claws staring at him.

"Hey Mr. Sleepy head," Claws slightly cooed.

Randall squawked in surprise. He didn't see him there! What is with his co-workers and being in his face when he's sleeping? Can't someone wake up in peace? Randall sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want Ward?"

"Didn't your parents ever greet you when you wake up?"

"Not since I was eight. Now can you get out of my face? I have some boundaries here! And you being in my face is not one of them!"

"Sorry," Claws replied, backing up. "You don't have to be so defensive."

"You haven't seen me when I'm defensive Ward. Remember that,"

Claws nodded. Randall finally looked around, noticing two certain monsters that were not here. He looked at the clawed-monster.

"Where's Sullivan and Wazowski at?"

"They went to get some groceries; you were running low on some items. So they left and I was voted to stay with you. And you uh…" He coughed in his hand, "You need a diaper change,"

Randall's eyes widen and he looked down to see that Claws was right. His diaper was sagging. Of course it always took Randall a few minutes after waking up to realize. He blushed. Claws picked him up and laid him on the ground. He started looking around for the diapers and baby wipes, only to have no success.

"Do you know where the diapers and wipes are?" Claws finally asked him.

"No. If I did, then don't you think I would speak up?"

Claws hesitated. He had a point. Randall was lying on the ground, arms behind his head, thinking. He rubbed his hand on his chin.

"Did you check the closet?"

"What?" Claws asked.

"Did you check the closet," Randall repeated slowly.

Claws stood there, dumbfounded. He checked everywhere, except the closet. He face-palmed himself and ran upstairs. Randall couldn't help but chuckle. He swore that he was the only one in the factory that had a brain. Claws finally came back with a diaper and wipes. He stopped and looked at Randall then at the diaper.

"Uh… do you know how to put one of these on?"

"You think I know? I try to block them out! I never had a change a diaper in my life Ward! I was an only child, and I never babysat anyone in my whole life because I was too young! I know nothing!" The lizard monster explained.

There was silence. The only two people in the house and neither of them knew how to change a diaper. Could this get any worse?

"So what do we do?" Claws asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you got Sullivan and Wazowski's cell phone number?"

"No."

"Get me a phone book. If we can find their numbers, it's in here. Now let's see… Sullivan, Sullivan…" Randall muttered, flipping through the phone book. "James…James…James…P… There's got to be a thousand James P. Sullivans in here!"

"Which one do you think is him?" Claws asked.

"How should I know? Screw it; I'm looking for Wazowski's number."

Randall growled and through the book down.

"Dang it Wazowski!"

"He doesn't have a phone?"

"No he doesn't!"

"So we're stuck till they come back?"

Randall sighed and looked at the phone book to see that it was still opened in the W section. He picked it up and looked at it. One name stood out. Celia Wae.

"Give me the phone." He demanded.

Claws picked it up and handed it to him. Randall took it and started dialing her number. He held it too his earhole. He heard the phone dial. A few rings and he heard the side pickup.

"Hello?"

"Celia? This is Randall."

"Randall? Randall Who?"

"Randall Casselberry." He replied sarcastically.

"Well hello Mr. Casselberry,"

"No! Celia my last name isn't Casselberry. Who do you think it is? It's me Randall Boggs,"

"Randall? Why are you calling me?"

"Look, me and Ward need your help and your dimwitted boyfriend and his friend isn't here. So we need you to come here."

"Okay, what's your Address?"

"256 North Sludge St."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

She hanged up and Randall handed Claws the phone.

"Now we wait."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Celia Enters the Picture

Celia didn't know what Randall and Claws needed help with, but she knew that it had to be something that she can do if they couldn't figure it out. She's known them for a while and she knew only a few things about Randall. And if actually admitted he needed help… then it must be something that he couldn't handle. She knew that Randall was very independent and almost never asked for anyone's help. She was in her car and looked at the address that Randall had given her. She pulled to where she was in the slightly wealthy part of the city. Her eye slightly widen. Most reptiles she knew off didn't live in such a nice part of town. She looked around the houses and saw the number a really nice white two-story Victorian house. She pulled into the drive way. She got out of her car and went up to the door and knocked on it. She hoped this was the right address.

"Finally!"

She jumped to see Claws in the doorway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She looked around to see that it was a very nice home. Pictures of Randall when he was younger with his family hanged on the walls along with shelves and clocks. She noted the way the furniture was arranged and finally saw Randall on the floor with his arms behind his head. His tail was twitching lightly, not too much to cause any problems with his back.

"Hello Randall. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he snarled.

"You called me, remember. I'm just trying to be nice."

"So Celia," Claws interrupted. "You think you can help us with our little uh… problem?"

"Oh sure," Celia smiled. "What do you need?"

Claws held the diaper to her face.

"Do you know how to put one of these on?"

She chuckled. Boys. They're so incompetent. They can never do anything that involved child care. She had taken a few classes in case of a future that she would have children. She took the diaper and walked over to Randall who was trying his best not to acknowledge the scene.

"Well first thing is first, you have to remove the dirty diaper, clean the uh… baby,"

She giggled as Randall shot her a glare. She took the former diaper out from under him and started cleaning him. She could see that he was blushing madly and decided not to give him a hard time about it.

"Now you place the new diaper underneath, it would be a good idea to add some powder,"

"Don't even think about it," Randall hissed.

She chuckled and went back to her lesson "Put the tail through the tail hole, lay the front of the diaper onto the stomach and tape the sides. And there. A new diaper."

Randall rolled onto his stomach and slithered away from them. He had unwittingly let out a sigh of comfort and relief after they were done, which unfortunately they noticed. He rolled onto his back, letting out a sigh of content. He thought what it would be like to have a pet to run up and lick his face. He had wanted a pet before. He thought about asking Emilia and Cheryal for one when he was younger but was too fearful to ask them.

"You're just going to lay there?" Claws asked.

"Maybe." The lizard monster replied.

"Thinking about something?" Celia asked.

"Yea."

"What?"

"Why do you care?"

"We're just curious," Claws replied.

"Well don't."

He slithered over to the couch, not pleased that he was going to have them help him onto the couch. He had been confined to the couch for most of his time since he woke up from his coma. He remembered how often he would fall asleep on the couch from hours of studying, watch baseball games with his uncle, watch TV with his parents and hanging out with the very and I mean very few friends that he had. His home life wasn't so bad as a child. His adoptive parents were supportive, loving, kind, and very understanding. Yet… he almost resented and obeyed them. He resented them an unknown reason. And he obeyed them of fear. Fear that they might be just like his biological parents, classmates and everyone else that treated him harshly. And fear that they might beat him if he did something wrong.

"Randall?"

The lizard monster snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yea?" he asked.

"Do you need help up?" Celia asked.

Randall realized that he was still on the ground facing the couch.

"Uh… yea. I do actually."

Claws picked him up and sat him on the couch. Randall picked up his Teddy bear, remembering the dreams of last night that scared him so much. He had forgotten that he had fallen asleep on the couch last night after watching a documentary on TV. He could never sleep without her. Nightmares would haunt him if he did and she was like his security blanket. His gaze, to his co-workers, was focused on his teddy bear in reality it was on the diaper he was wearing. Usually for an adult monster that wasn't wearing one, thought that it was for a toddler monstling, who wasn't old enough to be potty trained yet. Or an elderly monster that couldn't control their bladder anymore. But for those, like Randall, it symbolized a childhood. One that he didn't get to have.

"Randall are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Celia replied.

"I'm fine… just reflecting on a few things."

Celia nodded. She didn't want to say anything might upset him. He picked up Teddy and gently played with her. Nothing too rough, just gently lifting her arms up and talking to her. Celia looked at Claws who just shook his head, indicating that it was best not to say anything. Randall sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He was bored. There was nothing to do.

"I'm bored." He finally admitted.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Claws asked.

"You're the babysitter aren't ya? Isn't the babysitter supposed to entertain the person they are watching? Well entertain me."

"How?"

"I don't know." He replied, tossing Teddy in the air. "Just do something."

Claws frowned. He wasn't much of an entertainer. Mike was the one who did that… speaking of where was he and Sulley at? Celia got an idea and started going through some items. She managed to find a coloring book, plain pieces of paper and crayons. She laid them in front of him.

"Here"

Randall looked at them and looked at Celia.

"Are you serious?"

"Well it was the only thing I can find. Unless you want to do something else. But I doubt that there's much for you to do."

Randall sighed. She was right. He did have his video games but they were mostly educational. He took a hold of the papers and crayons. He started coloring. He decided to draw his parents. It probably wasn't going to look like anything they did, but it was the thought that count at least. He took out a purple crayon and continued drawing. He looked at it and frowned. It looked horrible.

"May I see?" Celia asked.

"I guess," he muttered, handing her the picture.

She looked at it and smiled, though it was half crooked one.

"It's a very nice uh… tree with berries and uh… purple sticks with blue circles,"

"That's supposed to be my parents,"

He saw that she visibly winced. She forced a smile on her face. He knew that she was faking it but didn't bother saying anything. He knew that it was terrible. He didn't even know why he bothered half the time.

"It's nice. I'm sure they'll love it."

He scoffed. Right. His parents were going to love that horrible picture. He doubted it. He wasn't an artist. He couldn't draw to save his life. Sure he's done some artistic works in the past but it was mostly smeared paint on papers and scribbles on paper. He spent most of his time reading and watching educational shows with his parents, which he happened to enjoy very much.

"Right…" he muttered. "They're going to love a bad drawing,"

"You know what they say Randall," Claws began, "Art is in the eye of the beholder."

"Or for an idiot who can't tell a good drawing from one that sucks."

Suddenly the heard the door open and the three monsters turned to see Sullivan and Wazowski walking in. They didn't notice that Celia was in the house.

"Okay we're back. So we didn't know what kinda brand of laundry soap your parents used so we bought what was best and we…" Sulley stopped when he finally noticed Celia.

"Smoochie-poo?" Mike asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh…Randall and Claws called me asking me for some help with something."

"Like what?"

"Something personal!" Randall snapped.

He growled and crossed his arms. He hated it when his parents were gone. None of the babysitters ever respected him, but just took control of the food and TV. He was only left to fend for himself. He was glad that his parents only left for only one night a month. He preferred them being home. He rolled onto his side.

_Mom…hurry home before this becomes any worst! _


End file.
